


Tightrope

by Skysong897



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, No Beta, The Greatest Showman References, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysong897/pseuds/Skysong897
Summary: The alternate version of Rewriting The Stars (aka I had done one for both songs and liked both versions, so I'm posting both-)orReynabeth STOP WITH THE OVERDRAMATIC SINGING you dingbats QUIT CONFESSING IN SONG REFERENCES
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 25





	Tightrope

“Some people long for a life that is simple and planned,” Annabeth sang. “Tied with a ribbon.”

“Some people won’t sail the sea cause they’re safer on land,” Reyna chimed in. “To follow what’s written.”

They’d turned it into a duet - mostly just swapping verses - and were (actually quite willingly) singing it at a karaoke party Piper had dragged the Seven, Nico, and Reyna to. Keep in mind they say willingly like they’re not being blackmailed by Piper into participating.

“But I’d follow you to the great unknown. Off to a world we call our own,” Reyna continued, eyes on Annabeth. The Roman was a surprisingly good singer, something no one had expected. Annabeth figured that was why their friends had quieted once they’d started.

“Hand in my hand and you promise to never let go. We’re walking a tightrope,” Annabeth instinctively reached for Reyna’s hand, the praetor going along with it.

“High in the sky, we can see the whole world down below. We’re walking a tightrope.”

Then, together, “Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?” Annabeth turned to look at Reyna, lightly running her thumb across the back of Reyna’s hand. “But it’s all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view. Walking a tightrope with you…”

The pair finished the song, looking away from each other as Annabeth dropped Reyna’s hand. After a beat of silence, they looked up at their friends. They were either sitting and staring or having silent conversations with each other.

Piper was the first to break the silence. “That was… wow. Are you sure you two don’t have anything to work out?”

Annabeth, thinking fast, tried to play it off as a joke. “I mean you don’t have to worry, I’ll catch you if you fall,” she grinned at Reyna.

After a beat of hesitation, Reyna responded softly, a rueful look on her face. “It’s too late, I’ve already fallen.”

Annabeth blinked, surprised, before reaching out and lightly taking Reyna’s hand again. “We’ll fall together then.”

“I hear the view is breathtaking!” Leo joked, breaking the ice.

“Walking a tightrope with you,” Annabeth hummed, lifting Reyna’s hand and kissing the back of it as the praetor flushed.


End file.
